


The future's in the air, I can feel it everywhere

by BlackSmile



Series: How to travel in time [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, What Did You Expect, fall of the berlin wall, well it's Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's to say about this. Dear Ísól wanted to witness the fall of the berlin wall, so she gets her wish granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future's in the air, I can feel it everywhere

This November evening was a cold one. Well, of course it was cold, it was November after all. I didn’t complain though, I had experienced worse, having lived in Iceland out of all places all my life. Still, I was very glad for the scarf wrapped around me multiple times and the knitted hat pulled down to my eyebrows.  
Anxiously I whipped back and forth on my feet and glanced once again at my watch. Still over an hour to go. I let out a deep sigh and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my coat. Not actually _my_ coat, it was actually borrowed, for which I, honestly speaking, was grateful for. It wasn’t a very nice coat, it was scratching my neck where the scarf didn’t cover it and all in all pretty much hideous. I missed the Attila I had worn previously. Sadly I hadn’t been allowed to keep it on for this occasion. Would have attracted too much unwanted attention.  
I glanced up to my travelling companion. No, wait- I was the travelling companion. Where did that put him? I furrowed my brow and pouted slightly while I thought about that.  
“Nervous already?” The accented voice beside me asked.  
“I’m about to witness one of the biggest events of modern history, of course I am!” I smirked, mocking his accent slightly.  
The Doctor shrugged slightly, for once not wearing his leather jacket but a lined coat and a hideous colorful scarf. No hat though, his ears had taken a very deep red color by now and I wondered if he even felt them anymore.  
“Aren’t you nervous?” I asked.  
“Nah, already been here.” He grinned down at me.  
“Seriously? You’ve been here already? How many times?”  
He made a thinking face for a moment. “Two or three times including now.”  
I was taken aback a bit, then I laughed. “Guess we gotta be careful not to run into the other you’s tonight.”  
“It’ll be fine, the only time I was actually _here_ , I was on the other side.”  
“Wasn’t that boring?” I blew into my cupped hands and suddenly had a wish for coffee. Steaming hot coffee. As soon as we were back in the TARDIS I would reward myself with a cup.  
“Actually not. I was surprised myself.” The Doctor hummed, then checked his clock. “Well look at the time.” He exclaimed and suddenly had a portable radio in his hands. I was pretty sure a radio like that wasn’t even developed yet.  
Rolling my eyes I skidded closer to hear the blurred voices. Advanced technology or not, the signal was as bad as it got. And _I_ couldn’t wear an Attila while he ran around with something like that.  
I would’ve snorted if I hadn’t been so focused on listening to the radio. It was still too early, all I could make out was political stuff. Groaning I turned away and walked a few steps away from the Doctor. “Tell me when the interesting part starts.” I called and buried my nose in the scarf. I rounded a corner and stood there, just looking. A few meters ahead of me the cold concrete wall stood unshaken- for now. Thinking back I couldn’t recall how we ended up in East Berlin on the evening of the 9th of November 1989, in less than an hour this wall would be nothing more than the concrete mass it seemed to me.  
I noticed I had stared too much as one of the soldiers guarding the border crossing gave me a suspicious look. Quickly I nodded and called “Good evening Sir.” before disappearing behind the corner again.  
The Doctor still stood on the exact same spot and listened to the radio. For a brief moment I wondered if his ears would just break if I dared to touch them now, they looked pretty frozen solid to me…  
He looked up when he heard me approaching. “Admired it for the last time?” he smirked, then turned up the volume. “You came back just right.”  
I grinned and squealed a little inside as I listened to the politician talking, the borders were open, the citizens could travel between West and East Germany as they wished.

It didn’t take long for the border crossing to be overcrowded. People had suddenly come from everywhere, demanding to be let over the border. The poor soldiers looked overextended, frightened and for a few minutes I feared some might fire their weapons, even though I knew they wouldn’t.  
They didn’t and we watched from a safe distant point how the first were let through. Yells, shouts and cheers echoed through the cold night and I felt goosebumps creep up my spine, a maniac grin spreading over my face. One of the most important nights in modern history and I was right here.  
I felt myself growing restless as I watched how the first people started to climb up the wall. Some were crying, shaking even, most of them were singing something I couldn’t make out. I tried to relate their feelings and found I couldn’t. I hadn’t lived here as they did, I hadn’t experienced what they did.  
My grin slipped a little and suddenly I felt sad, remembering the story of the soldier who gave the order to let the people through and then cried, realizing he had made himself jobless. I remembered the people who had died because of this concrete block and felt ashamed. They should remember them, not celebrate.  
A hand on my shoulder made me look up to the Doctors kind eyes. “Go on Ísól.” He gave me a light push towards the wall. “I’ll be right here.”  
And suddenly I grinned again. These people would be remembered soon enough, this was a night for celebration and happiness. I nodded eagerly and felt myself rushing towards the crowd and suddenly I was right in the middle of it. The cheering, the singing, the crying – I was overwhelmed by emotion and didn’t know what to do for a few moments.  
Eventually I somehow ended up right by the wall and felt hands from above. I looked up, two young men held their hands out for the people below. One looked at me, waving. “Hop on!” he called over the noise of the crowd.  
I took his hand and then another grabbed my arm and another pushed me up from below and suddenly I stood on top of the wall, overlooking the crowd on both sides, hearing the cheerful noises from everywhere. An arm wrapped around my waist, holding me steady on the top of the wall. I laughed and looked into the face of a young woman, grinning like me. She said something I didn’t understand, laughed when I just made a helpless face.  
Whatever, I thought as I just stood there, grinning and enjoying the moment. I might have also cried a little, maybe it was the man who had helped me up the wall just before, I wasn’t quite sure. Probably both of us.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I fully admit to have stolen the title from the song "Wind of change" by Scorpions .-.


End file.
